Empire of Japan
The Empire of Japan (also known as the Kyotian Empire) is a faction hailing from the Kansai region of Japan. They are lead by the current reigning Empress Chidori Takeda and have made it their goal to unite all of Asia under their name and banner, whilst also aiming to eradicate all Weeaboo from the continent. The Takeda Clan, who are heavily based off the Uchiha Clan from Naruto, are the current clan that reigns over the kingdom. Initially, the Weebs had no leader to follow in the Second Japanese Civil War; they mostly relied on guerrilla and urban warfare when by themselves, as well as support from Gamers to prevent their collapse. Once the Takeda Clan placed their stake of claim, the Weebs decided to rally behind them. They joined the ranks of the Takeda Clan under many different roles, ranging from honorable samurai to charismatic politicians. In order to further her cause, Chidori claimed the title of Empress and claimed that the lands of Japan belonged to the Takeda Clan. In addition, she announced that anyone who dared threaten or question her title and position would become enemies of the Empire and would be hunted relentlessly. During the beginning of April 2019, the Shogunate was able to capture the last Furry-aligned stronghold present. Upon this, Chidori made an announcement in which she renamed the Shogunate to the Takeda Dynasty, as well as presenting plans to invade the mainland, much to the delight of the people. This was soon followed by a second rebranding into the current Kyotian Empire. Alongside this, negotiations were made as the Empire drew closer to the USGR thanks to the two fighting a common enemy. Plans were created in order to restrain the Fangirls as much as possible by invading key points, further boosting the popularity of the Empire both inside and outside of Japan. Current State of Affairs as of May 9th Important Figures in the Lulz Dynasty Royal Figures Empress Chidori Takeda is the first ruler of the Takeda Dynasty, Matriarch of the Takeda Clan and the first Empress of the Empire. She is referred to as "Savior of the Japanese People" by her subjects and "Shi" by her enemies. She is determined to unite Asia under the Dynasty and bring peace to the war-torn continent. Kosei Empy Olivieri '''is Chidori's right hand man and Kosei (meaning Husband of the Empress). He handles the majority of the Empires financial affairs, as well as other area such as foreign affairs. He is also serves as a direct coalition between the Empire and the USGR. '''Prince Pond Takeda '''is the first born child of the current royal family. '''Prime Minister Kuri Takeda '''is the current Prime Minister of the Empire. He handles all affairs that are not handled by Chidori and Empy as well as helps the rest of the Takeda Clan become more modernized. He also handles affairs of the people directly under the Empress. Non-Royal Figures '''Daigo Dojima '''is a childhood friend of Chidori and is currently the Chairman for the Tojo Clan (also known as the Tojo Association). He was a military captain before being honorably discharged and took over the Tojo Association after his father was assassinated by a rival yakuza clan. He is said to be very charismatic capable of swaying anyone he meets into believing in what he says, which proved very useful in his current position. '''Sekiro Yun is an ex-member of the Hitokiri who has sworn his life to protecting the Imperial Family. He is known for being among the best swordsman in the world. He is capable of using scent to locate his enemies, a trick which has proved useful in the past in defending against potential attacks. '''DapperSkull '''was a former member of The Gamer Army and served as a general in such before being handpicked by Empress Chidori to join the Kyotian Empire. Now serves the purpose of executing royal missions and being the leader of the Shinobi of Kyotian Empire. The Tojo Association The Tojo Association is a yakuza clan that has been given permission to operate legally in japan due to their association with the Empress by serving as her bodyguards and street informers. Though they identify as Yakuza clans, they have a strict code of honor, never kill women, children, or innocent civilians. As of recently they have began shifting their businesses from illegal ones to more legitimate ones, such as real estate and construction. Though she is not directly responsible for them, Empress Chidori has a firm control over their actions and is typically seen as a second “Oyabun” (translated as “boss”) in the underground scene. As of 2016 their current chairman is Daigo Dojima, a childhood friend of Chidori and well known business man and is said to be very charismatic, capable of uniting other smaller yakuza clans and turning them into associates of the Tojo without using force. They are skilled criminals and the majority of their ranks are made up of ex military forces and politicians. Whilst they have a hand in politics, mostly through their association with the Empress and other well known local politicians, they rarely if ever tend to turn to corruption as a means of getting what they want. Instead they rely on their strength and vast sums of money to achieve such goals. Ranks and Positions List of Ranks Royal Court Special Units Each of these units has received special training or is unique in their situation. They are unique among all the other units under the Empires control. Category:Faction